Naruto's New Pokegirl Adventure
by Thatscool16
Summary: Our favorite hero wakes up in the middle of a forest with barley any memory how he got there. What does this mean for our hero in this new world? Read and find out. Naruto Harem. Discontinued. Continued on 'A Lost Shinobi's Grand Pokegirl Adventure.'
1. Chapter 1: Where Am I?

**Chapter 1: Where Am I?**

**(Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Pokegirl. ****If I did then you would be the first to know about it, but until then I will keep hoping because Naruto is awesome.**)

**(Author Note: Dudes and Dudettes this chapter is more for this story to get started than a real chapter. My real work starts at chapter 2, so keep reading until you reach chapter 2.)  
**

"Normal Talking"

'Normal thinking'

_**Theme**_

**(Jutsu)**

**"Demon talking"**

**'Demon thinking'**

_Flashback_

* * *

(Unknown Forest)

**XvX****  
**

"*Ugh* my head" Naruto put a hand to his head and started rubbing, trying to sooth the massive headache he is having right now. "I haven't had a headache this bad since that one time I had a drinking contest with Anko-nee-chan". Which that particular incident ended him waking up half naked (And I'm not talking about clothes here) with a half naked, beautiful, hot and sexy Kunoichi in a BED, in HER apartment. After both of them blushing, sputtering about how both of them were sorry to one another and a few castrating threats. They never mentioned that incident again. But occasionally Anko would cling on to him more now then how she would back then, much to Naruto's confusion, but did he ever regret it? No, no he did not.

We find Naruto in the middle of a clearing in an unknown forest laying on his back with one hand rubbing his head to try to calm down the drums drumming off in his head with his eyes closed shut in pain. He opened his eyes slowly and immediately regrets it the moment the sunlight entered his eyes and shuts his eyelids in a pained grimace.

He's about 5'10, with gold bright yellow spiky hair. His skin color looked a bit tan, along with three fox like whisker marks on each of his cheeks. He appears to be around the age of 18, wearing a long sleeve black t-shirt, black shinobi cargo pants with multiple pockets at the sides filled with scrolls, two ninja pouches strap on his belt behind each of his hips, orange tape wrapped around his ankles, his right thigh, along with a shuriken holster strapped to his right thigh, and his wrists. His hands were wearing fingerless fighting gloves that appears to be the color orange with metal guards on the back of each glove with a Konoha symbol. He's also wearing a necklace in the middle of his chest, the pendant appears to be a green color. A pair of black shinobi sandals strapped to his feet, and last but not least a orange cloth headband wrapped around his neck also with a Konoha symbol.

Naruto used one of his hands to slowly pick himself up, and the other was still holding his head trying to be careful not to make the headache worse than it already is. Once he finally stood up to his feet, he lost balance for a moment, but quickly steadied himself before he falls over. After a few minutes waiting for the headache to subside, he slowly opened his eyelids, which are azure colored after he opened them, and try's to adjust to the sunlight. Once it's bearable to see through the sunlight, he noticed he is in a forest in the middle of a clearing in a crater.

"How did I get here?," He asked mostly to himself, already knowing no one is going to answer him. He used the hand that's rubbing his head to place it too his chin and looked up to the sky in a thoughtful manner. "I remember I was on a mission with Neji, Hinata-chan, and Sakura-chan to gather information on one of Tobi's bases, then" a sharp pain crossed through his head. He hunched over holding his head with both of his hands and bit his bottom lip to keep the yelp that's been threatening from coming out of his mouth. It felt like someone just picked up the Hokage mountain and decided to play 'Whack the Naruto' with it. After awhile the pain left, and he used a few breathing exercises to calm down. He opened his eyes when he closed them from the sharp pain he just had to look around for some kind of clue to where he might could be, and if possible to find his teammates.

The first thing he noticed is the trees. He could without a doubt know he's never been in this forest before. When you're in the academy they teach you to know your surroundings and memorize them for future missions. The reason to memorize your surroundings was to take advantage things like ambush spots to take down future enemy's, streams to replenish water, shortcuts to quickly get to a destination, and a lot more. But being Naruto didn't really help when he was in the academy. The reason was because nobody didn't really like him a lot back then. The teachers would usually sabotage him, or kick him out of classes for no good reason. Other than he had a giant big furry animal sealed inside of him that's cable of destroying mountains, and raising tsunamis with one swipe of its tails. Lucky for him though, (if you call it lucky) on rare occasions when there was no 'research' to study, Ero-sennin would stay with him when he was on his training trip for two and a half years to study one of the most important lessons for a Ninja to have, which it's called Geography. If you're a ninja and didn't know anything about Geography, than you were basicly screwed.

'I don't recognize these trees at all,' he thought. Now that he took a more careful look around his surroundings, and sees something or he should say doesn't see, 'and where the hell is Neji, Hinata-chan and Sakura-chan,' he took a deep breath and shouted,

"SAKURA!"

"HINATA!"

"NEJI!"

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS!"

Nothing but silence, except a few insects singing and a few birds flapping away after his loud yell. He didn't get a single response. After a while not getting a response, he decided to use one of his favorite Ninjutsus in order to gain information. He put his fingers together in a familiar cross sign and shouts,

**"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! (Shadow Clone Technique)."**

There was quite amount of pops that could be heard and large amount of smoke covering him where he stood. When a breeze came through that suddenly came out of nowhere that blew away the smoke. We could see instead of one spiky blond haired ninja there was over fifty in front of him.

"Alright guys, I want you spread out and look for any clues that you could find in order to know where we are and if you find either one of our teammates lead them back to me the moment you find them. And if you find anything dispel the moment you find something, and try to stay hidden we don't know if were in enemy territory, you got that?" He shouted out with a commanding voice, that you could tell he's not taking a no for an answer.

"BOSS!" His brother in arms shouted out. After a mock salute, they crouched low and jumped out of the crater they were in and disappeared into the forest. Each one taking a different route in order to accomplish the task they have given by their creator.

While his clones are out looking for any of his teammates, or any clues. He decided to ask a particular someone that's been stuck with him since the day he was born to see if he had any ideas how he got there. It might be a long shot, but desperate times call for desperate measures. He crossed his arms over his chest, then after that he sat on his behind, crossed his legs, and closed his eyes in order to concentrate to meet a giant fox with nine tails in his mind.

**XvX**

(Mindscape)

The moment he arrived at his mindscape his feet got covered in ankle deep of water, "ah" he nodded. He definitely remembers this place, the darkness he could barely see through, the multiple pipes blowing out steam every now and then, the two big pipes on the ceiling one particular larger than the other one. The large one glowing a crimson color, and the other one glowing a light-blue color. But for some reason the crimson one is not glowing how he remembered. He just shrugged it off. If it didn't affect him, or anyone, he didn't need to interfere. And last but not least the long hallways which reminded him of the sewers he use to hide in the Konoha village from angry drunken villagers that would occasionally try to beat him up when he was younger.

Naruto started walking in the ankle deep water in order to ask his 'friend', keyword friend here because he tried multiple times to befriend the fox, but the fox didn't see him anything other than a ningen, (Human) which he thinks they're not worth his time squishing them like the insects he thinks they are. But it doesn't mean Naruto wasted his time to befriend the fox. He might have not gained his friendship, but he did gain somewhat respect from the fox. Well, Naruto thinks he gained somewhat respect from the fox. The Kyuubi didn't really say he got his respect, but he did say he was the only ningen he could somehow withstand to in his presence, which Naruto just took what he could get and left if it at that.

After walking a while going through hallways, and turning corners. He sees up ahead the last corner he needed to turn in order to meet his big furry 'friend'. While turning, he started asking his questions. "Hey fox! Do you know where we are? Cause I'm kinda lost here and I have no clue.. to... find ... a ... way," after he turned the corner his words started dying out and his face started turning into a horror expression. The reason why, he sees the cage but that not what got him to stop. The metal bars that used to be the cage are all twisted. Like something or someone were trying to pull them apart. The gates looked like something went through them. Most of the bars are scattered around the floor, the left gate is lying on the ground, and the right one is barely hanging on its hinges.

Naruto immediately started looking around and occasionally calling out the fox to see if he is still inside his mindscape. After a while coming up with nothing, he started looking inside the prison, but still nothing. A while of searching, and his heartbeat rising each minute. He decided to get out of his mindscape to see the seal on his stomach in order to make sure it was still there. Also hoping that the seal on his stomach was still there. After taking another glance in the prison making sure he didn't miss anything. He disappeared from his mindscape and returned back outside.

**XvX**

(Out of his Mindscape and in the Crater)

After leaving his mindscape, he quickly grabbed the bottom hem of his long sleeve black t-shirt and lifted it up. Once he lifted it up, we could see his stomach which is quite toned and muscled on it with no noticeable traces of fat of any kind. Not the kind the muscles you get to lift weights, the kind you get by getting around and working your body to the limits your body could withhold. After quickly sending chakra to his stomach and waiting for the seal to appear, he got nothing. No black ink seal that is shaped of a sun on his stomach. No black ink on it whatsoever. Nothing.

Once Naruto lets go of his shirt, he put his hands behind him to steady himself from falling backwards when all of his energy suddenly left his body, leaving behind a bad ache in the bottom pit of his stomach from the shock of knowing the Kyuubi is gone. He couldn't believe it, the fox escaped. No. The fox didn't escape, if it did then how is he still alive if the fox escaped his body? He knew if the seal was removed the foxes youki would poison his body to the point of death and the fox would quickly do whatever the hell it wanted. Which would be,

(A. Destroy everything he sees.

(B. Go running away and find a hiding spot, because of Tobi's sharingan could easily control him again, which would turn him nothing but into his puppet.

(And C. Return wherever the hell demons and Biju came from. How does he know that demons and Biju have their own world? Well, a certain priestess by the name of Shion gave him a few lessons of their past history with a few demons that wanted to take over the world. How our ancestors fought them, killed, and drove them back to their own world.

Naruto knows the fox couldn't escape. Hell, even the fox knows it. After racking his mind trying to come up with an answer, he could only come up with one. Someone or something took the fox out. Now that he has time to think about it, he remembered the gates were inside the cage instead out of it. Which meant something punched through it. But how? What done it? Was it Tobi's doing? And how is he still alive? Ugh, too many questions and not enough answers.

He took a few breathing exercising again to calm himself down. After a moment of thinking it over he knew he could do nothing about it. Like the saying goes 'no use for crying over spilled milk'. The blond shinobi decided to try and focus the here and now. First Priority would be looking for his teammates, then it would be his whereabouts. He already got the clones looking out for those, so he decided to check out his armory, which would be his weapons stash in his kunai/shuriken pouches and his sealing scrolls.

Naruto took the scrolls out of the pockets in his shinobi cargo pants and unrolls them. He reads the Fuuinjutsu, (Sealing Arts Techniques) on the scrolls and Naruto could see he has plenty of kunai and shuriken still stash in one of his scrolls. Another one he has for storing his food, which he noticed is lacking quite an amount of food. He might have enough to last him for about a week. He made a mental note to hunt for food and seal the leftovers when he gets the chance. He read another scroll which contains clothing for men and women. The reason he had women clothing is to usually use them for infiltration missions he occasionally got from Tsunade baa-chan. There are other missions he uses them for, which would take too long to mention them all. Another scroll contained most of his shinobi equipment, which withholds smoke pellets, blood pills, chakra pills, ninja wire, healing ointments, medicine and a few more other items he has sealed in his scroll for his future missions. His last three remaining scrolls are used for storage in order to store away future items.

After he finished checking his scrolls, ninja pouches, and the shuriken holster on his right thigh. He gave a nod seemingly satisfied with the amount of shinobi equipment he possesses. Naruto started placing the items he took out and puts them back in their rightful places. Once finished, he picked himself off the ground and started doing a few stretches to get rid of the stiffness from laying on the ground for kami knows how long. After stretching his muscles and hearing loud pops signifying his bones are realigning now and then, Naruto stopped and lets out a satisfying sigh.

Naruto looked up to the sky to see what time is it by using the position the sun is in. He could tell it's a little after noon. With nothing left to do he decided to do a few warm-up exercises to kill time until one of his clones dispel to get the information he needed, or comes back with one of his teammates. First he got out of the crater he was in and after finding a good spot in the clearing he did his exercises. A few push-ups, sit-ups, pull-ups and other exercises he usually does for his warm-ups.

Truth be told, he wanted to keep himself occupied. Reason why, because he doesn't want to think all of the stuff that's been happening so far. Right now he is short of having a panic attack. Reasons,

(1st. The most important reason, his giant big ball of fluffy is missing. Naruto always thought of the fox as one of his friends. When Naruto met the Kyuubi for the first time while falling down a giant ditch, thanks to Ero-sennin, he thought of all the pain and torture he went through and decided to place all of the blame on the fox for coming to the village and attacking it. Naruto also thought of the Kyuubi as nothing other than a mindless beast that wanted nothing but to destroy anything in its path or whatever got in its way. Now, he knows better. After a few answers that had shown up, he now realized that the fox was innocent and had suffered much more loneliness than anyone could ever imagine. He tried to make it up to the fox by visiting more often to try to help him with the pain of loneliness. Which would be revisiting memories of Naruto's genius pranks and embarrassing moments he went through. Much to the foxes pleasure.

Right now, he couldn't help but feel the huge hole that's been left in him knowing one of his friends is missing. He meant that the fox had been with him since the day of his birth. Knowing that the fox is gone left a huge hole in him, it felt like a piece of his soul was missing. But he's not going to let that bring him down, he's going to use this pain he is feeling right now to drive himself to find his friend. He will find him, no matter what.

(2nd. His teammates are missing. Naruto has no idea if they are alright, hurt, or anything really. He knows they could take care of themselves, but he can't shake this feeling he has right now wondering if they are safe or hurt. If they are safe they're going to be looking for him and he is going to use everything he has to find his teammates and bring them back home to try and figure out what the hell has been going on.

(3rd. And last reason, he is completely lost. Naruto has no idea if the village is north, south, west, or east.

Right now all he could do is hope that one of his clones find something.

**XvX**

(Clone #31, 5 Miles Northwest From the Original Naruto)

After a while from given the task to find the original teammates, or any clues to find his Bosses whereabouts. We watched as clone #31 tree hopped through the middle of the forest looking for any clues he could find in order to accomplish the task he was given by his Boss.

After a while of searching, the clone heard a loud feminine scream from his right. Quickly turning right and tree hopping for another minute, he stopped on a branch and saw someone running through the forest. He couldn't get a good look through the lower branches below him, but he could definitely tell it was a woman. If the shape of her figure has anything to go by. She appeared to be holding her right arm with her left hand, quickly running as fast as her feet could carry her. Which the clone noticed she's definitely running faster than any civilian could, and in her right hand it appeared she's holding some kind of ball with the top part red, the bottom part white and a black horizontal line through the middle.

The clone quickly dropped to ground level and immediately takes out a kunai out of his shuriken holster on his right thigh with his index finger, spins it rapidly a few times with the ring part of the kunai, puts it in a reverse grip and takes a stance. The clone looked to the direction where the girl was running from to see if there were enemy ninja or bandits trying to capture the woman for slavery, or worse. To which he is going to make them PAY for it, and try to buy the woman more time to escape before it dispels and runs out of chakra.

The clone couldn't make another **Kage Bunshin** to dispel and send the information to his whereabouts to warn his Boss to come here. Because for some reason he has less chakra then he usually gets from his creator in order to do any of his Ninjutsu. He also doesn't want to dispel right away and warn his fellow comrades because the woman might get captured if he didn't stay to distract the enemy.

Making sure all of his senses are up and running, the clone waits for the enemy to come show themselves. After waiting for a few seconds and seeing nothing in the distance. The clone was about to turn go quickly catch up to the woman to see if he could help her if she's injured. From the way she was holding her arm there's a high possibility that she is. When he finds her, the clone would see if she has any injuries that are life threatening, if any, and help her stabilize. Then find a safe hiding spot for the woman in order to hide then quickly dispel in order to send the memories to the original to help the woman.

If it wasn't for his instincts screaming at him to quickly jump out of the way where he was standing.

After jumping over the attacker that burst out of the ground on his left doing a flip like corkscrew motion in the air and landed back on his feet. The attacker dug back underground before the clone could engage it, but the clone saw a glimpse of a snake like tail going down the hole it made.

Whatever attacked him it's fast. In order for it to quickly dig back underground over just a second and not sensing any chakra to use a ninjutsu to dig underground, it's fast.

Whatever it was, he could barely sense any chakra coming from it. Granted he is not a sensor, but he has been training to keep his senses top notch. He probably needs to be in his **Senjutsu: Sennin Modo. (Sage Art: Sage-Mode)** in order to sense it.

...

He would've face palmed if the situation wasn't so serious at the moment. 'Damn it, why didn't the Boss think of that?' The clone thought. Not only does Sage Mode increases the users abilities dramatically, it also allows the user to sense chakra much more easily.

The clone quickly focused back on the matter of hand. The clone tries it's best to his ability to sense the hebi like animal and slow it down if possible.

It's difficult trying to sense the animal. It's like a light going on and off every now then. The clone would sense it and turned towards the direction he sensed the animal, then it would just quickly disappear the moment he sensed it.

Sensing an attack coming up from behind him, the clone quickly dodged to the right and disappeared behind a bush just in time to dodge a flame like attack behind him. Trying to use all of his shinobi skills to disappear in his hiding spot as much as possible and trying to pinpoint the location of the enemy. He waits for whatever attacked him to show itself in order to attack it to try at least injure the hebi animal or slow it down as much as possible in order to buy the woman more time, because he had a gut feeling it's not going to be happy once it loses his/her prey.

He felt a bite on his shoulder and dispels because of the injury in a puff of smoke. The clone hoped he bought enough time for the woman to gain enough distance from her attacker.

* * *

**Well what do you think? **

**I know it's a short chapter, but I want to quickly get this out, I also want you guys to vote which first Pokegirl Naruto should get and if I like her or has a lot of votes by next week I would consider ****whether or not to chose her.**

**Vixxen, Tigress, Eva, A-bra, Charmanda, Elf.**

**These are a few you can vote on. You can go to google and look up Pokegirl Pokedex and decide on your favorite Pokegirl to vote on, remember choose wisely because this will be a powerful friendship between Naruto and his first Pokegirl.**

**The future chapter's would be longer I guarantee it. Now review, my energy depends on review energy to keep going, so now to chill, drink a soda, and get a packet of ice on my head because I have a headache. DAMN HEADACHE.  
**


	2. Chapter 2: The Promise

**Chapter 2: The Promise.**

**(Disclaimer: For some reason you guys think that I own Naruto and Pokegirl *Cracking Knuckles* ****You think by now you guys would have learn your lesson that I don't own Naruto or Pokegirls. *****Cracking Knuckles More Louder* **Well it looks like I have to take more drastic measures.)

"Normal Talking"

'Normal thinking'

_**Theme**_

**(Jutsu)**

**"Demon talking"**

**'Demon thinking'**

_Flashback_

* * *

(Back with Naruto)

**XvX**

"What the heck was that?" Naruto said with wide eyes, while in the middle of doing a push-up. Naruto just received the memories from his clone and he saw everything the clone experienced.

From what he could tell from the memories he gained is that there's some kind of creature chasing a woman, she's in mortal danger and if he doesn't get there soon she could get killed. Not only that, but the creature has extraordinary stealth skills making it almost impossible to locate the creature, and the way it was tricking the clone into luring it into a trap must be very intelligent, making all the more deadly. Not to mention the Katon Ninjutsu the snake like creature used.

Naruto quickly flipped back to his feet, sprinted towards the direction the clone took off into the forest, and using the memories he gained from his clone to guide him where the battle took place. He jumped towards the tree branches and after he landed on a branch he formed the hand-seal for the ram and yelled out** "Shunshin" (Body Flicker).** Disappearing in a puff of smoke, leaving leaves behind, and using the technique that lets you reach short destinations in a burst of speed multiple times in order to reach his destination more quickly to save the damsel in distress.

'Please let me make it on time' Naruto thought. He never did like the blood of an innocent get spilled while he could do something about it. A memory suddenly hit him, he put his fingers together in a cross sign and uses the **(Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, Shadow Clone Technique) **in order to summon three clones. Two clones stayed behind to gather chakra nature, and the third clone Naruto quickly dispelled. Sending his memories to the clones nearby the creature telling them to slow down the creature long enough in order for him to get there as soon as possible before the creature could catch up to the girl.

**XvX**

(Clone #32)

Already received the memories from his cloned brother, clone #32 already knew what the Boss what was going to do the moment he got the memories. Quickly turning towards the direction clone #31 battled the creature, he focused putting chakra in his legs and in a burst of speed, launched himself towards the last known direction of the creature. Everything passing him in a blur.

After a couple minutes of tree hopping, the clone found the area the battle took place. Finding small fire embers still burning on the ground where the Katon Jutsu was used. The clone dropped himself back to the ground and sprinted towards the direction the woman ran off to. Already knowing the creature was going to go after her.

The clone didn't have any Ninjutsu to dig underground because Boss doesn't have an affinity for using Doton jutsu. Not that the clone could since he could sense he doesn't have enough chakra to do any Ninjutsu just the like the other clone did. He was going to need to lure the creature out in order to engage it into combat, and he already has an idea just how to do it.

"HEY UGLY, I'M OVER HERE! COME OUT AND GO AFTER MY HANDSOME AND TASTY 150 POUND LEAN MEAN BODY! YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO, I KNOW I WOULD! WHAT ARE YOU CHICKEN? BWACK BWACK BWACK BWACK BWACK BWACK, I TURNED YOUR MOTHER INTO A BELT, WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO ABOUT IT? COME ON OUT SO I CAN KICK YOUR UGLY, SLITHERY, SNAKE AS-."

He was cut off by a small earthquake, the ground cracking, and a LARGE amount of chakra building up under him. He stopped running while fire started erupting from the cracks in the ground all around him. The clone quickly dodged and jumped on a base of tree nearby and using chakra to stick to the tree to dodge the attack. Just in time to because the whole area he was running on caught a blaze in an intense heat.

"What the hell! What kind of Jutsu is that? And can I learn it?" the clone said. Naruto was always a sucker for learning new jutsu. "Hey come out and show your self, I know you're still there!" He yelled, not really it expecting it to show itself out. But it doesn't mean he can still try.

The clone sensed something approaching him from behind. He turned his head over his shoulder and slightly relaxes once he saw what it was.

The new comer landed on a branch next to the other clone that's sticking to the trunk of a tree and says "What the hell happened here? It looks like a damn lava pit." The newcomer said with wide eyes. He turned his head toward clone #32, "Hey what happened here? It looks like somebody got trigger happy with a few too many Katon Jutsu." The newcomer asked with awe and envy in his eyes.

Agreeing with a nod to the new comer, the clone replies. "I don't know, I was just trying to lure out the creature and this happened," he gestured towards the fire pit. "I think I pissed it off trying to lure out and it used one of its Katon Jutsu underground trying to take my ass out. I know it's the same creature and not an enemy ninja or a different animal because it used the same chakra that attacked the other clone. I think it has mid-Chunin level chakra reserves from whatever I sensed." A tick mark formed on his forehead, "and what the hell is taking Boss so damn long to get here?"

His fellow clone #33 shrugged. "You got me, I just got here." The clone looked back at the fire pit trying to see if the creature would come out. "And what kind of animal can do jutsu? Is it a summon? You don't think it's Orochimaru, is it? Because if it is, I call dibs." The clone put one of his hands in the air trying to show he does have dibs on Orochimaru, the clone also hoped it was Orochimaru in order to kick his ass back to the Rikudo Sennin era.

Clone #32 shook his head in the negative and sighed in frustration, "No. I don't think so." The clone turned his gaze back towards the the new lava pit. "Last time I checked that temes dead. Plus Orochimaru has a lot more chakra from whatever I sensed attacked me, and it's chakra is nowhere near as vile as that pedophile-teme." He turned his head over his shoulder looking back towards his fellow clone with a serious expression on his face. "Listen, I want you to go around back and ambush it while I try to get it's attention to flush it out and once it comes out you try to take its ass out with an explosive tag, got it?" he said to clone #33.

Clone #33 gave him a firm nod. "On it," he turned to go back around to accomplish the plan his fellow clone gave him.

If it wasn't for a giant brown scaly tail that suddenly came out of nowhere. Smashing into him and ending his existence in a poof of smoke and the tree branch he was was on in a shower of wooden splinters.

"Kuso! How does it keep finding us?" After cursing and jumping out of the way before the tail can smash him too. The clone quickly dropped down to ground and does multiple back flips from where he landed in order to gain some distance.

The clone quickly took a kunai out of his kunai pouch with his right hand and he watched as the creature slithers down the tree at a speed most Ninja could only get by training their bodies to the limit, and once it reached ground level it headed straight for him. "Eat this!" He yelled out, quickly throwing his kunai at the creature and back pedals at the same time reaching back into his kunai pouches with both of his hands taking out a handful of shuriken.

The kunai he threw hit its mark. Stopping the creature dead in her tracks. Hitting the creature in her shoulder. Blood dripping down from her wound. Wait what? shoulder? Her?

Now that the clone got a better look at the creature, his eyes widened from what he saw. The 'creature' looked like a half human and half snake animorph, the top part a athletic build human female body with short brown hair reaching just up to her shoulders, brown eyes, and tanned skin. And the only clothing she has are only rags barely covering her privates. From what the clone could see she has B-cup breast and the bottom part of her body just under her lower private area is a long snake like brown tail about twenty to thirty feet in length.

The half human half snake Pokegirl used her left hand to grab the kunai that's embedded in her right shoulder and pulled it out with a loud, angry, pained hiss in a shower of crimson blood. She threw the kunai at the side and sprung herself to attack the one who harmed her.

The clone would've blushed and had a nosebleed from seeing a hot woman with barely anything covering her if he wasn't so shocked from seeing a HALF SNAKE HALF WOMAN in front of him. He was so shocked he didn't even see her spring right at him which was his final mistake because the creature quickly wrapped her tail around him "Fuc-" and ignited the clones body with one of her attacks. Ending the clones life in a poof of smoke.

The creature let out another angry hiss, which sounded a lot like "Pyrothon" being denied her prey that harmed her. She quickly used her ability to sense vibrations to locate the one who dared came at her den and quickly dashed off to kill whoever it was that came entering in her territory.

**XvX**

(Clone #30, Just Before Clone #32 Engaged in Battle)

When clone #30 received the memories from the clone that the Boss dispelled, went to do as ordered. Heading towards the direction using chakra in his legs to get there as soon as possible. While he was tree hopping the clone sensed someones chakra nearby.

There's a possibility that it could be the same woman that was being chased. Sinced from the memories he got from his fellow clone told him he was ahead of the area where clone #31 dispelled.

The clone dropped back to the ground and turned towards the direction where he sensed the chakra. He jogged to where he could feel the direction the chakra is coming from. He could sense it's not moving so there wasn't any hurry to catch up whoever it was. The clone could also sense she/he has high-Genin chakra reserves. When he got close enough he jumped on a tree branch as quiet as possible nearby in order not to scare whoever it was to death, and to get a better view whoever was there.

He couldn't get a good view to see any details whoever was there because of the way the branches above him/her is shadowing his/her figure, but he could definitely tell it's the same woman from before that was being chased. She has the exact same height and the same figure from what he can tell from the memories he gained. He watched as she leaned on the trees trunk with her back against it and breathing quite heavily. She must be trying to regain her breath from being chased by the creature.

Clone #32 dropped back to ground and slowly walked through the bushes in front of him and started talking in order to tell woman he was there to help her and not the snake creature that attacked her.

"Hi, I'm here to hel-"

"EEEEP!"

"Hey wait! I'm here to help you!"

The moment he started communicating with the woman she let out a loud shriek and started running away from whoever it was that got close to her without her even noticing.

"Hey stop, I'm here to help!"

After a few seconds of chasing and yelling that he was here to help. She quickly hid behind a tree once she heard it wasn't the same thing that attacked her, but she still was being cautious just in case.

The moment she stopped behind a tree the clone stopped in his tracks and put his hands in the front of him trying to show her he is not here to cause her any harm, and puts on a gentle smile that's meant to say that everything is going to be alright.

The woman took a look behind the tree to see who it was that said that wanted to help her, and trying to figure out whether if it's a trick into luring her into a trap or not.

"Wh...wha... what do you wan.. want?" she stuttered, trying to see what he wanted out of her. Her voice sounded a little hoarse and a bit of fear in it.

The clone put on a kind smile and says softly, "I'm just here help. I (Clone #31) saw you running away from something and wanted to see if you needed any help, are you injured? I saw the way you were holding your arm earlier, and do you know what was chasing you?" the clone asked, first asking if she has any life threatening injuries and for information of the enemy.

Once the woman saw it was just a ningen, she cautiously took a step where she was hiding towards the human in order to confront him to leave before the Pyrothon comes back. Ignoring his questions, she quickly tells him how much his life is in danger. "You n...need to leave, she isn't going to s...stop looking for me, please leave." She said stuttering a bit less. Some of her fear leaving once she saw he wanted to help her and trying to warn the human that his life's in danger and she also doesn't want the kind human blood on her hands.

"..."

"Human are you okay? Your face is red." she asked, her fear completely leaving her and noticing his face is several shades darker red and the small amount of blood coming out of his nose.

Once the clone got a better look at the woman he could see that she is about 5 feet, 7 inches tall, her whole body is covered in reddish-orange fur with multiple black stripes covering her body. She has two cat like ears on top of her head and a tail which is colored half in orange stripes and the other half in black stripes. She has short red hair that's tied into a ponytail that passes below her shoulders, two bangs either side of her cheeks and black cat like eye pupils and the irises a yellowish-greenish color. She also have black claws where her fingernails should be. Oh, and did I mention she has a loin-cloth on which does nothing covering her unmentionables. She has large c-cup breast with light colored pink nipples, and a white underbelly that reaches all the way up to her neck just above her breast. (I would try to imagine Renamon but with a more human appearance.)

If the situation wasn't so serious and wasn't so shocked from what he was seeing. He would've been sent off in a via na nosebleed, got hit in the back of the head by a tree and dispelled. Lucky, really lucky. 'I think I'm hallucinating' the clone shook his head. 'Nope, not hallucinating. Boss really need to stop reading those anime/mangas that Kiba keeps lending him.'

"Hello human, are you okay?"

The clone woke up from his stupor by a hand waving in front of him. "Ye..yeah I'm alright " He cursed to himself for stuttering. Boss had been with a super pervert for two and half years, getting into brothels against his will and seeing a bunch of woman that taught Boss how the female body works. Once Ero-sennin found out his lack of knowledge about the human female body. He's glad all the woman there taught him about the female body since he really needed it.

"Okay." Once she realized he was fine she quickly tells the human how much danger his life is in. "You need to get out of here, there's a Pyrothon after me and she will be here any second."

He can freak out later the moment everything is back under control from seeing a half woman half tiger in front of him. Once he got his blood back under control after he heard what the creature was called a Pyrothon. Alright information, he really needed information about the enemy in order to learn some kind of advantage over it. "What can you tell me what a Pyrothon is?" He asked.

She couldn't believe what she just heard. "Didn't you hear me? I told you get outta here! The Pyrothon is going to tear you to shreds. It's after me, not you. Get outta here!" She said sternly, she doesn't want the only human that's been kind enough to tell her she needed help to get killed because of her.

The clone slightly frowned. "Listen, I'm not leaving. I'm not just going to abandon you. Besides, Boss is going to be here soon. Now please tell me what do you know what a Pyrothon is?" He really, really, needed information.

"Do you at least have a Pokegirl to battle?"

"A Poke-what now?"

Her face took the look of being surprised " YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT A POKEGIRL IS, WHAT KIND OF HUMAN ARE YOU? HAVE YOU BEEN LIVING UNDER A ROCK!" She shouted in disbelief. Seriously, who hasn't heard of Pokegirls they cover the entire world.

"In that order, no I've never heard of a Pokegirl before, the awesome kind and my name isn't human it's Naruto. Say it with me Na-ru-to, and no I don't live under a rock."

She gave out a small, tiger like growl. "You're name is useless if we're both dead. We need to get out of here." She quickly grabbed one of his hands with her left hand and started dragging him with her.

"Hey hold on a sec-" the clone noticed her right hand is hanging limply at her side holding a ball in it. "You're hurt?" It was more of a statement then a question. He stopped her and started expecting her right arm. From what he saw there' was three deep slashes on it just above her bicep, with a big patch of her fur missing, blood leaking from her wound and being soaked into her fur. She must've likely have got it from the Pyrothon he heard her mention.

She gave out a louder growl. "Naruto, what are you doing? We need to get outta here. Now!" She quickly started walking again but she noticed she wasn't going anywhere. She looked back at Naruto and was going to shout at him that they needed to get going, but once she saw the stern look on his face she stopped pulling.

"Listen, that wound looks pretty deep. I need to bandage it and I also gotta put some disinfection before it gets infected. Just hang on a sec." He quickly took out a scroll, unrolled it, and unsealed a small jar along with some bandages in a puff of smoke.

Her eyes slightly widened "What the, how did you do that? Is that magic?" she asked, never heard of human cable of doing magic.

"No, it's chakra, and what are you talking about? Magic isn't real. Now hold still while I put this ointment on you and these bandages to help you with your injury. While I'm doing this will you please tell me what a Pyrothon is?" He could see she was going to ask more questions by the expression on her face, so he quickly cut her off. "Listen we don't have time to play twenty questions, I really ne-"

The tiger looking like Pokegirl looked at Naruto in the eyes to see if there was something wrong. She could see his eyes are a bit dazed over, almost like he is seeing some kind of daydream. She waited there for a few second for him to snap out of it and was about to shake him to wake him up, but stopped herself when she noticed his eyes widen to the size of saucer plates and shooked his head rapidly.

"Kuso." He just got the memories from clones #33, and number #32. He quickly started putting the ointment on her injury and saw her face took a painful expression with a hiss like tiger growl from the effects of the ointment being put on her.

He winced "sorry" the clone apologized, he could have warned her before putting the ointment on. After a few seconds the painful look on her face quickly left and took the one of being soothed. Once the clone finished putting on the ointment he quickly wrapped the bandages around her injury and ties it. He knows the bandages will disappear along with him once he runs out of chakra or gets dispelled by a hit. Even if he does get dispelled the disinfection in the ointment should still takes it effect to clean any infection out of her wound. Kinda like a wild fire being put out by a large amount of water, even if the water disappears the fire will still be put out. He just have to wait for the Boss to show up to put real bandages for her injury.

"Look I really, really, need that info for what the heck is a Pyrothon, will you please tell me?" he pleaded, knowing the Pyrothon is going to be PISSED from what he saw from the clones memories.

The Pokegirl looked into his eyes and couldn't deny him the information with the way he is looking at her. She could almost get lost in those deep ocean color orbs, even though their lives are in danger. "I don't know much about a Pyrothon is but I do know it's a fire, ground type Pokegirl, cable of using fire attacks and ground attacks. And I think it has all the same abilities like other snake Pokegirls do. Most snake Pokegirls have the ability to sense vibrations, a few have the ability to see body heat, and they also have very strong tails and sharp claws able to dig through almost anything. Not only that, she's feral right now." She saw that his face took a confused expression when she mention feral and so she decided to elaborate. Kami is it true that are blondes dumb. "A feral Pokegirl is a Pokegirl who hasn't been tamed in a while and loses her mind to her feral side, which her animal instincts take over until she gets tamed." She explained, she saw his mouth made an 'o' in realization.

Perfect, that's more than enough information. Everything she just told her was sweet music to his ears. "Alright listen, I want you to get outta here while I distract the Pyrothon until Boss get's here, and don't stop for anything until Boss reaches you. Alright? Now go."

The tiger Pokegirl was confused. "Wait, what happen? You were dazed over just a second ago and were calmer before that, and then all of a sudden you're panicking more than you were before. What happened? And who is the Boss you keep mentioning?" One second he was calmer the next he tells her to run while he distracts the Pyrothon. What happen to him while he was dozing off?

The clone quickly thought for a second trying to come up the best way to explain her how that he is a clone. Since he could clearly see she has never heard of chakra before. But apparently she thought his chakra was magic, maybe there's something there. "I'm a clone, Boss is the original. You can say that he has special magic abilities that he uses to make clones with, but we don't have time for me to explain you everything. All you need to know is that Boss will be here soon. Until then, I want you to run while I distract the Pyrothon long enough for Boss to reach you, okay? Now get going!" Every second they waste is a second closer for the Pyrothon to reach them.

She understood everything he said so far to an extent. He's a clone, the original is coming soon, and he has special abilities. Sure there's absolutely nothing weird about that. When Milktits jumps over the moon! But she's still has more question to ask before even considering leaving this human to die because of her "You're just a human! What can you do against a Pyrothon? I'm worthless, I'm just a failure, I don't even have a purpose to live for, and that's why I'm in this forest because my former master abandon me here. I'll stay, maybe I could buy you enough time for you to get away before that Pyrothon shows up." Her life be damned, she's not going to let Naruto die, the only human that's willing to risk his life just for her safety. 'Maybe this is my purpose.'

Unknown to her, the words struck a cord to the clone and couldn't help but closed his eyes bringing back painful memories.

_**(Naruto: Sadness and Sorrow Theme)**_

(_Flashback)_

_"I'm broken, Zabuza-sama has no need for a broken tool, I'm worthless, I no longer have a purpose. Naruto-kun, I need a favor. Please, kill me."_

(End Flashback)

The clone remembered that day just like it was yesterday. The battle where Boss and Sasuke-teme fought Haku on the bridge. Haku sacrificing himself for his master. Haku was the one that taught Boss the true meaning where real true strength comes from. Boss always thanked Haku on that day, giving him one of his Shinobi ways he will always live by for the rest of his life.

'Boss might not have been able to save you Haku, but I will be damn before I let her die.' The clone opened his eyes, put both of his hands on her shoulders, and looked at her dead center in the eyes with the most serious gaze he could muster. "Listen, you're not worthless. You have something only you have, and that's what make you truly special. And no one can take that away from you."

The clone watched as she lifted her uninjured hand up, placed it on his cheek, and wiped something off of it. She pulled her hand back and showed the clone a tear on her black claw, the clone wiped his thumb over his eyes and see he was indeed crying. He used the sleeve on his long black sleeve T-shirt to wipe out the rest of his tears away.

"You're crying", even though she believes she was worthless, the gaze he is giving her. The way those sapphire eyes of his looking at her almost like he's staring straight at her soul. Makes her believe she has worth. She feels the need to ask him what does she have that makes her so special.

"What do I have?"

**(End Theme)**

The clone gave her a closed-eyed, fox like smile, flicked her on the forehead and says "You."

Her eyes widened

"You is what make you so special. Nobody can take that away from you and nobody can replace you." The clone took his hands off her shoulders and turned towards the direction where the Pyrothon is heading for them. "Now please go." The clone said, his back facing her. He turned his head over his shoulder to look at her, smiled, and says. "Look, I'm just a clone. Boss will be with you soon and I may not look like it but I'm stronger than I look. But before you go, promise me you will stay alive until Boss reaches you." He said, then the clove gave her a reassuring smile. "Okay?"

Even if the original shows up, he is still a human, isn't he? This is her problem not his. She wanted to stay here and fight to take care of her problem she got herself into. But the way he was looking at her and hearing the tone in his voice, she could tell he's not going to take no for an answer. All she could do is give him is a hesitant nod. She could feel tears started to form in the corner of her eyes. She slowly turned around, looked over her shoulder one last time with half of her body facing away from him, before taking off the opposite direction where the clone was facing.

Once the clone could no longer see her form in the distance he turned his head back forward with a sigh, 'Boss hasn't even been awake for ten minutes and everything's gone to hell. Why does the craziest shit always have to happen with Boss? Whatever, there's nothing we can do about it now, might as well get ready.' He thought.

Grabbing a few kunai from his pouches, he started wrapping them with explosive tags, takes a stance and gets ready for the ongoing battle.

The clone knew he couldn't hide to ambush the Pyrothon, especially with the ability to see body heat. No wonder she could find the clones so easily, so his best bet would be to stay out in the open and stay away from the trees and bushes so the Pyrothon wouldn't be able to surprise him.

He waited, the clone could hear insects chirping, birds singing, and the wind making the leaves brush each other. Each second he waits the more nervous he gets. A trickle of sweat poured down his face. His eyes looked left and right, looking for any clue where the Pyrothon might show up.

Then nothing, the clone no longer hears anything. The wind stopped blowing, the insects stopped chirping, and the birds stopped singing. The entire forest is so quiet it almost feels like it's daring you to make a sound.

He does a one-eighty turn hearing a hiss like snake behind him. He turned again hearing the same hiss behind him.

He waits.

...

Nothing happens.

Thinking it was just his imagination, he let out a breath he didn't even know was holding. He turned around facing back to the last known direction the Pyrothon might be.

When he turned, his vision is filled with a hand in the air coming down on him in a slash. Her claws reflecting light from the sun.

**XvX**

(Back with the Tiger Pokegirl)

She kept running, her legs feeling like they're made of led, her legs protesting for her to stop.

She doesn't listen.

The only sounds in the forest is her footsteps stepping on grass, her body brushing through bushes that are in her way, her heavy breathing, and a few sobs escaping now and then.

How long has she been running?

She doesn't know. It felt like she has been running nonstop for a week. But in reality, she's been only running away from the Pyrothon for hours.

*BOOM*

She lost her concentration, she tripped, landing and skidding on her left shoulder, her pokeball leaving her right hand. She turned her head to the direction where she heard the loud explosive hoping it wasn't where the clone was. She watched as smoke, and birds rising from the distance the exact same place where she left the clone. Her fear comes true. She tried to get up, but her body won't allow her to, her body pleading to rest.

She refused to listen, she put her hands against the ground, pushing herself up, she put one foot in front of the other and after standing fully up with wobbling legs. She heard a poof and saw smoke coming from her right arm. Her eye's widened in disbelief, the bandages on her right arm disappeared only leaving her wound left.

She took one step in front of the other refusing to give up. She is not going to die. She will stay alive long enough for Naruto to show up. She will not let Naruto be disappointed in her for giving up. She will keep her promise.

She walked towards her Pokeball, bends her legs, picking it up with her left hand and after she fully stood up with a painful grimace. She started walking again. Each step she takes is more painful then the next.

*Snap*

She stopped walking and turned where she heard the sound of a twig breaking. What she saw made her eyes widen in fear, and froze her in place. There in front of her is the same Pyrothon that was chasing her, slowly slithering towards her. The look on the Pyrothons face makes it look like she's enjoying every second of her fear, savoring it like a fine wine.

She couldn't do anything, she is on her last legs, she barely has the energy to even stand still. She watched as the Pyrothon satisfying smile finally having her prey cornered. The Pyrothon slowly lifted her hand in a strike fashion, already knowing she won this chase.

The Tigress Pokegirl couldn't do anything but close her eyes, already accepting her fate. Unknown to her, tears silently descended down from the corner of her because of fear, but because she couldn't keep her promise.

'Gomen, Naruto-kun. I couldn't keep my promise.'

*Swift*

*Woosh*

*Squelch*

*Drip...*

*Drip...*

*Drip...*

* * *

**Wow, well it looks like the tigress won the vote, I would love to hear you opinion on this chapter so please review. **

**So until next time. Hopefully I will have the next chapter up and running soon, but it all depends on your reviews. Like I told you before I run on review energy so review, it's not that hard damn it all you have to do is press the review button and write one word if you want. So review!**

**O.k now to go to bed because you have no idea how hard it is to write if you never written a story before. Am I right writers!**

**Sayonara.**


	3. Chapter 3: A New Beginning

**Chapter 3: A New Beginning**

**(Disclaimer: If I did own Naruto, Pokegirl and the themes I use 'which I don't' I would jump off an airplane in midair skydiving and shout to the world that LIFE IS AWESOME, but sadly I don't. I would still jump off the airplane for fun though because that's how cool I am.)**

**(Author note: I recommend going to Youtube to check out the themes, it makes the story a lot more awesome if you do.)**

"Normal Talking"

'Normal thinking'

_**Theme**_

**(Jutsu)**

**"Demon talking"**

**'Demon thinking'**

_Flashback_

* * *

'Gomen, Naruto-kun. I couldn't keep my promise.'

*Swift*

*Woosh*

*Squelch*

*Drip...*

*Drip...*

*Drip...*

"*Whew* that was close, sorry I'm late Tora-chan but you know. The hero always arrive at the last minute."

**XvX**

_**(Naruto: Naruto's Main Theme.)**_

She opened her eyes in shock, there in front of her with his back facing her is Naruto. "Naruto-kun!" She couldn't believe it. He's here. It's like some kind of hero saving a damsel in distress scenario she only read in books. The way the wind and leaves is blowing around him, the sun shining on him, and the way he is guarding her from her nightmare. It's almost impossible to believe this is happening if she didn't see it. It's breathtaking. Now that she got a better look, she could see his arms are cross in front of him with the Pyrothon's left arm embedded in one of his arms.

Naruto turned his head over his shoulder to face the tiger Pokegirl with a grin. "Hi, hang on a sec." He quickly faced forward with a hardening gaze. Pushing the surprise snake Pokegirl from seeing the exact same human she fought earlier that appeared out of nowhere off of him. Making her lose her balance and quickly lashed out with a Roundhouse kick that caught the Pyrothon in the midsection. Hearing cracks from her ribs from the pressure Naruto lashed out with, crying out of breath with saliva flowing out of her mouth, flying parallel from the ground, and crashes into said ground at a distance with a flood of dust surrounding her.

The Tiger looking like Pokegirl shaking legs gave out from under her in exhaustion, but before she fell face first into the ground Naruto quickly catches her before she does. Being careful not to touch anything where he might get castrated for in the near future. He gently laid her against a tree.

Now that he got a more closer look at the Pokegirl, he could see she is completely exhausted. Not that is hard to tell with the way she is heavily panting. He quickly grabbed one of his scrolls, unrolled it, unsealed a canteen full of water and bringing it to her lips for her to drink. She gulps it down, savoring the water like finding an oasis in the middle of a desert where's she's been lost for days. The water going down her esophagus quickly refreshes her throat. When Naruto removed the canteen from her lips, she gasped for air from drinking too long, resealed back the canteen, and returning said scroll to one of his pocket in his Shinobi cargo pants.

She opened her eyes when she collapsed from exhaustion to look at her savior in front of her. "*Gasps,* your eyes." Didn't Naruto have azure colored eyes when she last saw them. His eyes are now that resembles of a frog, where his irises use to be a sapphire color now they are pure yellow, his pupils are now horizontal bar-like and he has reddish-orange pigmentation around his eyes.

"*Hm?*" Naruto blinked, "my eyes?" He blinked again "Oh!" His face takes that of recognition. "You mean my **"Sennin Modo,(Sage Mode)."**

Is that why Naruto's eyes are like that. **"Sennin Modo?"** She said with confusion.

"Yeah, you can say it's one of my other magic abilities. You're okay right? You're not hurt worse than you are already are you?" Naruto said with concern, inspecting her for any more injuries.

She shook her head "No, I'm alright, just tired, but could you cut it any closer though." She said with a joking glare.

Naruto laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head "*Ha ha ha*, gomen, I guess I did cut it pretty close there didn't I." Naruto blinked and thinks for a second "I guess using **Sage Mode** would be overkill." He mused to himself.

She watched as his eyes turned back to the normal azure colored eyes the way she saw before. What's so special about changing your eye color?

"Now, why don't you rest here while I'll take care of our little hebi problem right now."

Naruto stood up when he laid the tiger pokegirl against the tree, and turned toward the direction where the snake Pokegirl crashed to the ground. Naruto watched as she picked herself up with a bit of a coughing fit, using both of her arms cradling her rib cage where she got kicked while gritting her teeth in pain and anger.

Now that Naruto got a better look at the Pyrothon. He could see she's covered in small burns that she most likely had gotten from the explosion tags clone #30 used. The wound on her shoulder is still bleeding but not life threatening from what he could tell from over here, and her breathing is a little bit on the labored side.

Naruto pointed a finger at her. "Listen Pyrothon, that kick I gave you was only a warning and I'm a whole new level from the other me's you fought." 'Although for some reason they should've had more chakra from the amount I used, I'll look into it later.' Then he yelled out. "So you should cut your loses and get outta of here before I give you an ass kicking of a lifetime Naruto Uzumaki style. Dattebayo!"

**(End Theme)**

The Tiger Pokegirl face palmed. "What are you doing Naruto-kun? Are you trying to antagonize her?" What is he doing? You don't piss off an enemy that isn't in their right of mind than she already is.

Naruto Uzumaki shoulders slumped, "Tora-chaaaaan" he whined. "I looked so badass and you just ruined it." He turned his head over his shoulder and gave her a puppy dog look, complete with a quivering bottom lip, whining puppy sounds, and tears forming from the corner of his eyes. "Why?"

She sweatdropped, 'I don't think I'll ever understand him, he can get serious when a situation calls for it, and the next second he's acting like a little cub.' She smiled, 'It's cute though.' She thought to herself with a giggle.

Her eyes widen.

"Naruto look out, she's going to use one of her attacks!"

Hearing the tone in her voice. Naruto turned his head back forward to the direction where the snake Pokegirl is, and what he saw was the Pyrothon inhaling a large amount of air.

"Kuso", he cursed. 'She is going to use one of her Katon Jutsus, and I can't dodge it or Tora-chan will get cremated!'

He quickly grabbed one of his scrolls from his black Shinobi cargo pants and threw it in front of him, unrolled it in mid air, and let it drop to the ground at the same time flying through hand-seals that most high level Shinobi will have trouble keeping up with. He quickly stomped on a specific seal array that's on the unrolled scroll sprawled on the ground, sending chakra to his leg towards the scroll and unsealed a large amount of water coming from the unrolled scroll. When Naruto finished on the bird seal, he shouts** "Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu", (Water Release: Water Dragon Projectile Technique.) **

The water around him quickly rises in front of the blond Shinobi. Taking shape of a huge water dragon with yellow eyes and shoots itself toward the snake Pokegirl with a roar.

Simultaneously the hebi Pokegirl fired a Katon Jutsu that takes the shape of a giant fireball. The two attacks meet each other in the middle of the battlefield.

A fire technique in the shape of a giant ball V.S. a large water dragon shape technique.

No contest.

The Katon Jutsu quickly gets engulfed by the water dragon. The only evidence left behind is the steam from the two techniques colliding to each other. The rest of the water that hasn't got evaporated quickly launched itself toward the Pyrothon.

With wide eyes, the Pyrothon quickly evaded the water attack. Even knowing in her feral state, getting hit with that attack will no doubt destroy her. After dodging the attack where it kicked up a decent amount of dust, a small sized crater and left a small pond behind. She dashed forward toward the ningen that's been an annoyance from getting to her prey.

Seeing the Pyrothon slithering for him through the mist, Naruto met her halfway through the battlefield.

Blocking, ducking, and dodging her slashes left and right, and sidestepping a few times from her lack of form. Naruto easily evaded her slashes with hardly any effort whatsoever, he could see she is using her left hand more than her right hand. 'Must be because of the injury the clone gave her in the shoulder with the kunai earlier.'

Getting frustrated that a human is effortlessly dodging her slashes. The snake Pokegirl lashes out quicker and more wilder than before.

Naruto watched as her attacks gets more sloppier, but faster. Naruto stills dodges easily, but with a bit more effort, and he could see plenty of openings from her attacks. Ducking an overhead slash, Naruto quickly took advantage and uppercuts with a haymaker towards the left side of her rib cage. Naruto could feel her bones giving out with the force he lashed out with.

Giving out a yelp from getting hit on her ribs, she backed off a few feet away from the human and does a full three-hundred-sixty turn in order to take his feet from under him with her powerful tail. Then trap him with her tail where she can cook him alive with one of her attacks.

Naruto in his combat stance, watched as the Pyrothon's tail is going to sweep his feet from under him. He does a quick flip jumping over said tail, then landed lightly on his hands, then brought his knees inward to himself like a coiled spring and blasted out lashing with both of his feet aiming at the Pyrothon's head with the intent to knock her out.

Seeing the ningen heels headed towards her face, she bends over in an unnatural angle using her snake like body in order to dodge the ningens attack. When the human landed behind her with only someone with years of training could do, she quickly lashed out with her tail again, to body slam him with her insane like strength tail.

After landing and turning to face the hebi Pokegirl, he sees the immensely strong tail going to slam him. Not enough time to dodge he quickly sent chakra to his forearms and crossed his arms in front of him an attempt to defend himself as best as he could. When the tail smashed into him he grunted from the force and got sent off into the air like getting a insane gorilla haymaker from Sakura. Flipping himself in mid air he landed in a crouch on the trunk of a tree to absorb the impact, after crouching he launched himself towards the Pokegirl with a fist cocked back to knock her out.

Seeing the blond ningen heading straight for her. The Pyrothon inhaled a small amount of air as fast as possible and unleashed a stream of fire towards her enemy.

Watching her fire a Katon Jutsu. Naruto put his fingers together in a cross and says **"Kage Bunshin Jutsu", (Shadow Clone Technique).** To summon a clone which grabbed the originals arm and threw him at the side to take the hit for his Boss. Ending the clones life in a poof of smoke.

When Naruto evaded the stream of fire he turned his head back to the direction towards the Pyrothon. What he saw was a hole where she once was. Landing lightly in a crouch, he stood up and waited for the hebi Pokegirl to show up. A few seconds after waiting, he felt the ground starting to shake. Already knowing what's going to happen, he summoned a ball of swirling chakra and slammed it against the ground with a cry of **"Rasengan"(Spiraling Sphere).** Leaving a crater where he stood, surrounding him in a cloud of dust, and disrupting the Pyrothon's underground Katon Jutsu she used earlier on one of his clones.

When the cloud of dust dispersed. We could see Naruto in a crater waiting for the hebi woman to show herself. He didn't have to wait for long. Sensing something going to attack him from behind, Naruto turned towards the direction where his senses were telling him the attack is coming from. His senses were right, something burst out of the ground and Naruto caught it before it could smash into him. He caught, a tail?

Hearing the ground explode from behind him, a surprised Naruto turned his head over his shoulders and watched as the Pyrothon's left hand coming down on him. Too late to dodge Naruto got slashed across his back and disappeares in a puff of smoke only leaving a wide-eyed hebi Pokegirl behind.

A rock off to the side disappeared in a puff of smoke, and in its place is the original Naruto sprinting through the smoke to re engage the Pyrothon in Taijutsu in order to avoid using dangerous attacks where the tiger Pokegirl may get caught in the crossfire.

After using his Rasengan earlier to not only sabotage the Pyrothon's underground Katon Jutsu, but also her ability to sense vibrations momentarily in order to summon a **Kage Bunshin** in his place within the cloud dust. And use his **Henge Jutsu, (Transformation Technique)** to henge himself into a rock off to the side to set a trap for the hebi Pokegirl.

Sensing vibrations approaching her from behind, she pulled her tail out of the ground and turned around with her tail lashing out to take down her opponent.

Naruto seeing the Pyrothon's tail coming at the side, stopped in his tracks and put chakra in his feet in order to stay root to the ground and his hands to prepare to catch the scaly tail. With a grunt, a few ribs, and a couple of wrists creaking from the pressure from catching said tail. Naruto shouted out a battle cry and throws the surprised Pyrothon with her tail towards a tree. Where she smashed into it with her back, a pained cry, and slumped to the ground still conscious.

Naruto shook his wrists a few time when he caught the tail in order to get the feeling back in them from catching said tail. 'Damn, that felt like catching one of Bushy Brow's kicks.' He watched as the still conscious hebi Pokegirl struggling to get off of the ground with a furious and painful look in her eyes. The whisker cheek Shinobi exhaled a heavy breath out of his mouth and inhaled through his nostrils. "Look this is your last warning, I won't hold back if you keep attacking us, just get out of here and don't come back." He said, to the half human half snake Pokegirl.

The Pyrothon let out an angry pained hiss, even in her feral state she could still understand he's insulting her by trying to make her leave. How dare this human mock her.

She painfully pushed herself up in an upright position. Once she fully got up, Naruto could see her breathing is more labored than it was before. Probably from smashing into said tree and exhaustion from all the chasing and fighting she has done. There is dirt, sweat, blood, and grass stains on the said Pokegirl.

Naruto sighed in annoyance. 'Why even bother, every time I give someone a chance to give up they always do it the hard way.'

Naruto put his fingers together into a cross seal, and in a puff of smoke the said Pokegirl is surrounded by multiple **Kage Bunshins** that all moved in to kick her into the air from all sides around, "U! Zu! Ma! Ki!" The original Naruto springed off of the back of one of his **K****age Bunshins** to jump into the air, somersaulting several times over the Pyrothon where he proceeded to finish the combination with an axe kick into her left shoulder **"Uzumaki Naruto Rendan! (Naruto Uzumaki Combo.)"** sending her back to the ground, where she crashed back into said ground with a large flood of dust surrounding her form.

After landing in a crouch next to the Pyrothon with the dust dispersing. Naruto could see the Pyrothon's eyes rolled in the back of her head, her mouth open in a silent scream, and a trickle of blood coming the side of her bottom lip. He could tell she is still alive with the way her chest is rising and falling, but it looks like she won't be waking up anytime soon. The blond Ninja exhaled a deep breath and says to the unconscious Pokegirl, "why does it always have to be the hard way?" he asked rhetorically. Not really expecting an answer from the knocked out Pyrothon.

The former Jinchuuriki stood up and turned towards the direction where he left the tiger Pokegirl. Naruto could see her mouth is wide open, along with her eyes which are the size of dinner plates, obviously shocked from seeing his techniques. He chuckled to himself, quite amused from the look on her face almost taking the expression of a fish.

Naruto walked back to the shocked Pokegirl with her mouth still open, and when he got in front her he kneeled down to eye level, put a finger under her jaw, shutting it closed, and says to the shell shock Pokegirl. "You know, if you leave your mouth open like that something is going to fly in there." he said with his trademark grin.

Opening her mouth several times with no words coming out, she shook her head. Deciding it's too troublesome to ask the many questions already forming in her mind.

She watched as Naruto face started to turn red again. He suddenly turned his head averting his eyes away from her and pulled out one of those rolled up papers out of one of his pockets. He laid it against the ground, unrolled it, and put his hands on top of said paper and in a puff of smoke a blanket appeared where his hands were. 'Mental note, ask him how he does that.' She watched as Naruto handed the blanket to her, still not looking at her with his face still red.

She took it, then tilted her head to the side in a cute questioning gaze with one of her eyebrows quirked up, asking him a silent question.

Naruto took a quick glance at her long enough to see her head tilted, asking him silently 'what is this for', which he answered. " U-um y..you do..don't h..have an..any cl..lothes on...", he trailed off. 'Damn it! What the hell is wrong me stuttering like that?' (Yeah that was completely pathetic.)

She blinked, then looks down on herself seeing her loin cloth has been discarded a while ago. Probably while she was running. (Which didn't do anything to cover her assets mind you.) "Oh." She nodded "You're Right." she said. 'I wonder why he gave me this though' she thought to herself with a mental shrug, still holding the blanket in front of her wondering what is she supposed to do with it.

Naruto took another quick glance, a trickle of blood streamed down from his nose." C..ca.n yo..you co..cover you..yours..self." he stuttered. 'Damn it!' (tsk tsk tsk)

"Oh." She blinked. "Okay," she replied. 'Must be a human thing.' She thought to herself with a shrug, she used her left hand that's still holding on to her Pokeball and puts the blanket over her chest covering her body. But her nubs are still poking through the blanket though.

Naruto, with a blush, wiped off of the blood under his nose with the sleeve of his shirt. Naruto unrolled the scroll that's still on the ground a bit more further, put one of his hands on it, sending chakra in the seal array, and in a puff of smoke unsealed the same jar and bandages when clone number #30 used his. " C..can you l..lend me your arm?" He stuttered a bit less.

Seeing what he is about to do. She gave him a warm smile, thanked him, and leaned a bit forward offering her right arm.

"Don't mention it." The blond Shinobi gently grabbed her right arm to hold her steady, removed the top off of the jar, put his fingers on the ointment, "this is going to sting a little" and puts the ointment on her wound on the upper part of her bicep.

She shut her eyes in pain with a hiss. But it wasn't as bad it was before. Soon the pain left leaving behind a peaceful expression on her face.

After putting the ointment on, he grabs said bandages and starts to wrap it around her injury. A few seconds after wrapping Naruto realized something. "I didn't catch your name."

Uncomfortable with Naruto's sudden question, she looked down averting his gaze with her ears pointing down, "I don't have one."

Naruto blinked in confusion, "How come?"

Still avoiding Naruto's gaze, she replied "I-I was never given one by my former master, he just called me by my species name, which is Tigress if you didn't know." She heard Naruto growling. "What's wrong?"

"You said that bastard abandon you. Why would that jackass do something like that?" his face took that of a snarl. Naruto knows the pain of being abandon and he will make that bastard pay for hurting his new friend.

She blinked, her face takes the look of being slightly surprised. "Wait, how did you know that? I never told you, just you're clone."

That's right she never heard what he could do now did she.

"Whenever one of my clones dispels whatever they experienced gets sent back to me, making me learn whatever they learned." She nodded, that's pretty easy to understand. "I'll explain how I do my chakra techniques, which you called magic by the way, when we find a good place to camp. Now, why the hell did that bastard abandon you? Making you think you were worthless." he growled out. 'That guy better pray we never see each other.'

"It-Its a long story," she said sadly looking down at her lap, with her ears still pointing down.

Naruto nodded his head. Still pretty angry though, "you can tell me later after I set up camp, but you still don't have a name though?" He put a finger under her chin, lifted her head so they're gazes meet each other, and says softly. "Hey, none of that now. How about we both come up with a name so you can have one?"

Wow, what is it about him that makes her feel so safe and makes her heart flutters from just seeing those sapphire eyes of his and hearing his soft kind hearted voice.

"Hello, Tora-chan, did you hear me?"

Seeing a hand waving in front of her. She blushed from getting caught staring and shook her head to wake up from her trance. (If anybody could see her blush under her fur). Once his words registered in her ears, her ears perked up, and she happily beamed. Already thinking of a name from her hero. "How about Tora?"

Naruto blinked. "Tiger? The name that I used earlier?" he said in surprise, Tora wanting the name he just came up with on the spot.

She nodded. "Yup."

Naruto smiled. "Tora it is then. I'm Uzumaki Naruto the human, the awesomest person you'll ever meet, nice to meetcha."

Tora giggled. "And I'm Tigress Tora." She said happily, finally having a name. She started to squirm a little, almost like she's trying to say something but doesn't know where to start. "Um, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto paused wrapping Toras right arm and put one of his hands up in a stop gesture. Already knowing what she's trying to say." You don't have to thank me Tora-chan. I was more than happy to help, but you're welcome all the same." He said with a smile.

She nodded her head in a silent thank you gesture, then a thought crossed her head. "Naruto-kun, what about your arm?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow in confusion at the sudden question he was asked "What about my arm?"

Tora looked at Naruto's left arm in confusion. "Where the Pyrothon stabbed you earlier, aren't you hurt?" she asked in a worried tone. Seeing him getting hurt because of her made her blood run cold, but to protect her so far to an extent also made her heart skip a beat knowing he will go to such lengths to see to her safety.

Naruto looked down on his left arm and sees he does have indeed an injury. A small cut on his sleeve with a small amount of blood soaked into it from the stabbed wound he got from the Pyrothon.

"This?" He gestured to wound on his left arm, like he just registered it for the first time. Then he saw the worried expression Tora is giving him. "Hey, I'm fine, really. When I'm in my **S****age Mode** you can say it gives me a bit of a power boost, it also makes my body more durable. So I'm alright, nothing for to worry about, see." He flexed his left arm showing her that he is perfectly alright.

She nodded her head and sighed in relief. She felt better knowing he's okay.

When Naruto finished wrapping the bandages around her arm, ties it, then says. "There, good as new." He patted the bandages lightly a few times and resealed the items he took out. "I'm no medic, but that should hold you a while until we get you to a hospital," A question crossed through his head "By the way Tora-chan do you know if we are still in the Hi no Kuni or one of the major villagers? Cause I'm completely lost here." he asked, slightly embarrassed.

She tilted her head to the side and squinted in thought . "Sorry," she shook her head side to side. "I've never heard of the Hi no Kuni before, it's probably in one of the regions I've never heard about."

Naruto's eyes widened in disbelief "You never heard of the Hi no Kuni?"

She shook her head.

"How about Kaze no Kuni?" His throat suddenly felt a bit dry.

She shook her head again.

"Mizu no Kuni?" A bit uncomfortable.

Again.

"Kaminari no Kuni?" On the unbearable side.

Every time she answered the bigger the pit in his stomach grew.

Naruto swallowed the lump in his throat that's been forming since he asked his first question, tried to gain a bit of saliva to refresh his sudden dry mouth, and decided to ask one more question. "T-The Elemental Nations?"

You know the answer.

"Sorry Naruto-kun, I've never heard of those lands before, where in the Kanto Region. " She could see Naruto's face was pale white, with bullets made of sweat coming down. "You've never heard of the Kanto region?"

He shook his head

Her eyes widened in disbelief "How lost are you? How could you not know wheres the Kanto Region?" She asked incredulously, with her face turning to the expression of being shocked. Does he have any idea how huge the Kanto Region is.

Naruto started to freak out. "I don't know? All I know is that I'd woke up in this forest about an half an hour ago and I have no idea how I got here?" he said while putting his hands on his head in fright.

Tora could see he was shaking in his sandals, so she decided to comfort him. She gently grabbed one of his arm with her right hand, gave a gentle grip and says. "Don't worry Naruto-kun, I could help you find you're way around here."

Naruto stopped shaking and sighed heavily. "Thanks Tora-chan," he said in relief. Naruto feels better knowing he can count on Tora to help him out. "But we still got to get you to a hospital. Do you know the closest one in this Kanto Region you mentioned?" he asked, 'Holy crap, where the hell am I?'

She nodded her head happily, already thinking of someone who captured her with her pokeball. "Yes, in Pallet Town Professor Oak has a machine for healing Pokegirls." She answered, there was a slight hurt in her voice which went undetectable to Naruto.

Good, the faster she recovers the better. "Do you know how far it is? I'm going to take you there to get you patched up."

Tora looked up to the sky, released Naruto's hand, and tap her chin in thought, "I think its about a three to four days walk south from here," she guessed. "I'm not really sure though."

He thought up of another question. "Tora-chan, these Pokegirls you mentioned are you one of them and that Pyrothon I fought? And what are they exactly?" He asked curiously. Never even heard of animals that have a close resemblance to humans except from Orochimaru's curse seals.

She nodded her head. "We are. You really don't know anything do you? It's like you have amnesia or something." She thought for a second trying to come up with the best way to answer. "All I know is that they cover the entire world, there's hundreds of different kind of species, each one has different type of powers, and humans who uses their Pokegirls to battle other humans with their Pokegirls, usually for winning money, are called Tamers. Tamers explore the world and go looking for Pokegirls they want to catch, tame them, then train them to get them strong enough to battle Gym Leaders in order to win their Gym Badges. If Tamers gain enough badges they can go to the Major Leagues to defeat them and have a chance to be called Pokegirl Master of the World. Their are other humans who keep their Pokegirls for other purposes though." She shrugged. "That's all I know, if you want to know more I'm pretty sure the Professor can explain it to you more better than I can when we get to Pallet Town." she answered. Hiding the hurt in her voice when she mentioned the Professor.

Naruto nodded his head slowly. That was a lot of information and she answered most of his question, but still brought even more question to his head like, were there always Pokegirls? How do you tame them? Do they have Ramen? Are all these Pokegirls smoking hot? Are his teammates here? WHAT KIND OF WORLD IS THIS?, And a lot more question that just keep popping into his head.

The former Jinchuuriki decided that they should just get to Pallet Town first. Then find the Professor guy and see if he can find any useful information. But one thing Naruto knows for certain is that he was nowhere near the Elemental Nations anymore, if what Tora-chan had said anything to go by.

Naruto nodded "Alright, I'm going to find an area to camp to rest for the day because you're in no condition to travel, and once you're fully rested well head to Pallet Town to get you healed. Then find this Professor guy can help me out with my 'me being lost' problem." Naruto got up from kneeling down next to the Tigress Pokegirl. "Wait here for a second Tora-chan."

She nodded, Tora watched as Naruto walked towards the snake Pokegirl, kneeled down next said Pokegirl, taking out another one of those rolled up paper thingies again, unrolls it, putting his hands on it, and in a puff of smoke she could see what looked like more medical supplies, a brush, and what looks like a jar of black ink. She watched him using the medical supplies to fix up the Pyrothon as best as he could and when Naruto finished he grabbed the brush, dips it in the jar and started writing at a quick pace on the unrolled paper.

When he finished writing, Naruto looked at the unrolled paper then nodded his head, what looked liked an approval, and places it under the bandage up snake Pokegirl. And in a puff of smoke, the hebi Pokegirl disappeared. When Naruto made the other items disappeared in the same way, he rolled up the paper and placed it in one of his pockets. Then stood up and started walking back to Tora.

Now it's as good time as any to ask Naruto what those paper thingies do. "Naruto-kun, what did you do to the Pyrothon? And what are those rolled up papers that you keep making things disappear and appear out of nowhere?" If that isn't magic, then she doesn't know what is.

Naruto crouched down next to the Tigress with his back facing her. Silently asking her to climb on. Tora saw what he wanted her to do, so she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Then Naruto places his hands under her thighs with a deep red scarlet blush. That could make Hinata proud from feeling her well toned, soft fur, warm, muscled thighs, and her nice firm developed breast through the blanket against his back. Lifted her up from her spot next to the tree, then started walking and answers Tora's question.

"They're called scrolls, and what they do is that they could seal almost anything you want into a pocket dimension. I made a special one just now where I sealed the Pyrothon in where time freezes in the scroll and makes her unaware of her surrounding, so she won't freak out about the pitch black darkness that all pocket dimensions have. The way to take out the items you sealed into the scroll is you send your chakra in the scroll and use it to pull out the items you sealed into the pocket dimension. They're also blood scrolls where they need a specific someone's blood to unseal a scroll that's already filled with chakra to pull out the sealed items."

Tora couldn't help but let out a small moan from feeling Naruto's hands so close to her nether lips. She nodded her head where it's resting against his shoulder with her suddenly heavy eyelids. *Yawn* 'He's so warm, it kinda feels like when the sun morning rays hits me in the cold mornings.' She thought. "I get it," she paused for a second "What are you going to do to the Pyrothon?" she asked sleepily.

With huge amount of blood flowing out of his nostrils, and steam coming out of his ears, Naruto chuckled. He could feel she is about just to fall asleep any second. "Well, you did say that Professor guy has a healing machine for Pokegirls and I couldn't just leave her here." Especially in the state she was in. "I'll just get her healed, get her tamed, and when she regains her mind back, well ask her what she wants to do."

"*Yawn* Oh." She replied sleepily. "I wish you were my tamer," she said just above a whisper. Burying her head deeper into Naruto's shoulder to capture more of his warmth. Naruto still heard what she'd said if it wasn't for all his Shinobi years of training to keep his senses top notch.

A question came to Naruto.

"By the way Tora-chan, do you know how to tame a Pokegirl?"

Naruto turned his head over his shoulder to see Tora's head laying on his shoulder with her eyes closed.

*ZZZzzzz*

Naruto chuckled to himself and shook his head side to side. Quite amused from his new friend.

**XvX**

(Some Time Later)

Sniffing her nose. Tora smelled a wonderful, delicious scent entering through her nostrils. Tora opened her eyes sleepily, and rubbed her eyes with one of her hands to rub out the bleariness that have been forming through her nap. Using her other hand, she placed it against the ground to pick herself halfway up in a sitting position. She stretched lazily with a yawn, showing quite a view if there was anybody to see it.

After hearing satisfying cracks, she opened her eyes and noticed she is in a sleeping bag next to a fire. She looked up and saw it was dark with a full moon and thousands of stars glowing through the night. Looking around, she saw that she was in a clearing, a river at a small distance away, sleeping bag off to the side, a set what looked liked human clothes placed right next to her with her pokeball on top of them, and a few fish cooking into the said fire with sticks through them.

Seeing the clothes are meant for her Tora puts on a pair of black shorts, with a hole in the back for her tail, and a large black t-shirt with a red spiral on the back. Tora's stomach made itself known by making a gurgle sound asking for food to eat. Unable to resist the smell, she sat close to the fire to inspect the fish if they are properly cooked yet. She could tell they needed a few more minutes to get ready.

Looking around again for her hero, she could see he wasn't anywhere near the clearing. Naruto's the strangest human she has ever met, not only because of his chakra techniques he mentioned, but also what he has done for her. He barely even knows her and yet he has done more than anybody else combine altogether for her. The only other human she'd met that treated her with such kindness is Professor Oak. She couldn't help but wonder who is Uzumaki Naruto.

Getting slightly worried Naruto hasn't shown up yet, she couldn't help but play different negative scenarios going through her head. Did he get attacked while she was asleep? Did he get lost? Did he fall of a cliff? Did he go-.

"HI, TORA-CHAN!"

"EEEEEEPP!"

*Scratch*

"MY FACE!"

Oh, he was behind her.

"Naruto, stop sneaking up on me like that!" She roared angrily with an furious anime expression on her face.

Naruto was on his back rolling back and left, holding on to his face crying anime tears from Toras scratch attack. "I wasn't sneaking up on you, I was just trying to say hello." He groaned in pain.

"Did you had to shout?" Stilled pissed off.

Naruto sat up with one hand behind him on the ground for support, and the other is still rubbing his face trying to stimulate the pain to go away. "Ow, ow, gomen, I didn't mean to." (I don't believe him one bit.)

Tora let out a *hmph*, crossed her arms over her chest and turned her attention back to the fish. She doesn't feel like talking to Naruto for scaring her like that.

After Naruto's face somehow healed at an instant. Naruto got off the ground and plopped himself next to Tora.

An uncomfortable silence fell on the Tigress Pokegirl and the blond Shinobi. Naruto never did like situations like these, he is a talkative person after all. He was about to say how was her arm to break the silence but Tora beats him to the punch.

"Um, Naruto-kun where were you?" Turning her gaze towards him. She was worried when she didn't notice him around.

Hearing her worried tone, Naruto put on a smile and explained what he was doing to try to calm her nerves. "I was looking around making sure there wasn't anything dangerous that will attack us while we slept, and I also made a few of my clones to guard us during the night. Just encase something shows up."

That brought up another question to Tora. "Naruto-kun, how do you make copies of yourself and those other things you did? I'm pretty sure humans can't do the stuff you do."

Naruto rubbed the back of his neck trying to think the best way to explain her how he is not anywhere from around here. "How about we eat while I'll tell you where I come from," Naruto suggested. Seeing her nod and hearing a stomach rumbling agreeing with Naruto's question. Naruto grabbed a fish with a snicker, blows it a few times to cool the fish down and hands it to the slightly embarrassed Tigress.

Silently glaring at Naruto and saying a quick itadakimasu, she started eating the delicious fish her hero made. Naruto grabbed his fish, blew it and started eating. Then he started to tell Tora between bites where he comes from.

He told her mostly everything. He told her about the Elemental Nations, Shinobi villages, how he combines the spiritual and physical energies within the human body in order to make chakra which he uses to perform his Jutsus, his village, the mission he was in and waking up in the middle of the forest in a crater, and other things he could come up with.

"Wow." Everything he just told her is a whole completely new world she'd never heard before. The things Naruto said, what humans are capable of. It's kind of difficult to believe.

"If you're not from anywhere around here then how come you're perfectly calm, I don't know about you, but if I were you in your situation I would probably be freaking out." Seeing a whole new world, with no idea how to get home in a unknown world. Yeah, she would be freaking out.

"Well," Naruto shrugged. "I have seen weirder things in my life, so seeing half human half animal girls is not really all the that surprising from what I've seen through my Shinobi career" he answered. The whisker marked Shinobi needed to know for certain if he isn't anywhere near his village anymore. "So, you're sure you've never heard of the Elemental Nation?"

Finished eating her delicious fish, she threw what isn't edible away into the fire with a satisfying sigh for having her stomach full again. Then shook her head in the negative and says, "sorry Naruto-kun, I've never heard what you told me before. It's like an entire different planet compared to this one." She replied sadly. Unable to help the one who has done so much for her.

Naruto sighed heavily. He already finished his meal a while back during his tale. "It's alright, I just hope my teammates are fine." The blond former Jinchuuriki noticed a gleam from the ball next to Tora. "Tora-chan, what is that ball you carry around? You barely let it go when I put it away for you for safekeeping " Naruto had to pretty much pry it from her hands to get her to let go.

Tora grabbed her Pokeball next to her on the ground where she placed it when she started eating her fish, and hands it to Naruto for him to see. "It's called a Pokeball. Tamers use these to capture Pokegirls," she answered. Seeing Naruto's face taking the expression what looked like 'how do you catch Pokegirls with a little ball', and remembering he isn't from around here, she explained. "It's kinda like your sealing scrolls. When you weaken the Pokegirls low enough you throw the Pokeball at them and when it hits them it surrounds the Pokegirl with some kind of energy and pulls the Pokegirl into the Pokeball and closes. There's also a chance the Pokegirl could escape though." She answered Naruto's silent question.

Naruto nodded his head slowly. It's similar to his scrolls, but he has a hard time believing a little ball is able to capture something as strong as that Pyrothon he fought. "I get it, so this is yours?" He asked, then handed the Pokeball back to Tora.

Tora nodded her head. Took her pokeball back and started looking at her pokeball like an old memory, "It is, Professor Oak use this same pokeball to capture me when I was a Kitten." Remembering Naruto has no idea what Pokegirls are, she explained. "Pokegirls have different kind of stages of evolution, some Pokegirls evolve by just getting stronger, other Pokegirls need a certain requirement to evolve into their next stage of evolution." She shrugged and turned back looking at Naruto. "It's a little difficult to explain, you need to see it for yourself to get a better understanding."

Seeing Naruto nod, she turned her gaze back towards her pokeball with a small smile. Remembering past memories from her time with the Professor. "He gave me a home. He took me away from the cold, lonely forest, and no matter how busy the Professor was, he always had time to play with me. He was always there when I needed him, but he did explain I was a starter pokemon for future tamers to start their journey to become Pokegirl Masters."

She paused, remembering those times with the professor started to bring back open wounds and couldn't help but keep the hurt in her voice to go away.

"I was a bit excited, knowing I was going to be chosen to travel the world, seeing things I have never seen before, going on adventures, battling other Pokegirls to become stronger. But a big part of me wanted to stay with the Professor. He is so kind, he was always there to help me with any problems I had, he was the one ningen I could always count on to be there for me." She bit her bottom lip, to keep the sob that's been threatening to leave.

"Then the day came when Tamers came to choose their starter Pokegirls. Every other Pokegirl was chosen except for me, why would they when everyone know Kittens were always too weak to battle other Pokegirls." She couldn't stop the sob that escaped her. "But you *sobs* but you know what, I was relieved, knowing I was going to stay with the Professor."

She started trembling, her throat is starting to hurt worse than it was before, but she doesn't care. She felt the need to let this out, knowing somehow if she does a heavy burden will be lifted off her shoulders.

"But the next morning when I woke up, I saw a Tamer in front of me. I didn't know what happen. I think I was chosen to become his Pokegirl, but I didn't want to stay with him, I wanted to stay with the Professor. I asked him to take me back to Professor Oak and when he told me that the Professor abandon me and gave him my Pokeball to get rid of that useless Pokegirl, I didn't believe him, I knew he was lying, but when he showed me my Pokeball, my *sobs* my whole world completely shattered around me."

She tried to keep the tears away, to keep the dam from breaking down. She never cried before and she doesn't want to start now.

Tora felt a pair of arms wrapped around her waist. She didn't know who it was, everything around her is so clouded. She couldn't see or hear anything, but she could feel the warmth of being embraced from whoever it was. Spreading through her like the sun piercing through the coldest and darkest of days in the coldest winter. She clinged on to the warmth, holding onto it like a lifeline.

"And then *sobs* and then he told me he would take care of me. I knew I had no choice but to accept him as my tamer. I didn't want to feel the pain of loneliness again. But the next thing I knew, he made me battle his other Pokegirls. He said he didn't want weak Pokegirls, that he only wanted strong ones on his team. So-*sobs* So everyday he would make me battle his other Pokegirls to try to force me to get strong enough to evolve."

"I was always exhausted from battling from one of his pokegirls, but he didn't care. He just sent his next one to battle me, but I always lost. Then one day I evolved into a Catgirl. I thought I would finally be strong enough for my Tamer to be happy, but no matter what happened I *sobs* I still lost and he said I was still too weak."

Tears started to form in the corner of her eyes and her sobs are starting to escape with less resistance.

"And then *sobs* and then, when I lost another battle, he- *sobs* he gave up on me. He said that I was worthless and that *sobs* I will always be worthless, he left me in a forest, he threw my Pokeball away and he turned around and never came back. I didn't know how long I was in *sobs* that forest, everything just past me in a blur. I was so lonely, I did- *sobs* I didn't know what to do."

She started to cling on the warmth more tighter. She feared if she ever let it go it would never come back.

"But then Naruto *sobs* Naruto came. He showed me kindness that no one ever has shown me before, and he protected me. Something that no one would ever even consider doing. He not *sob* he not only saved me from the Pyrothon, he also saved me from the pain of loneliness. He makes me feel happy."

Her shaking started to get worse, and her voice is getting more hoarse with every word she spoke.

She felt something placed under her chin. Whatever it was it lifted her head. When she looked up to see what it was. She saw nothing but warmth, kindness, understanding, and caring staring at her.

"Hey." Naruto said softly.

When she felt the warmth flew through her with that word, her senses were cleared. She could see Naruto giving her an understanding smile with tears streaming down his whisker cheeks.

She watched as the stars twinkled through the night behind him.

She could hear the insects chirping.

She could hear the water flowing through the river.

She could hear the fire crackling.

And she could hear Naruto's kind hearted, warm, and caring voice speaking to her.

"I know how you feel, I know the pain of loneliness, the hatred, and being abandoned by someone you care about. I know how hard it is to live through that pain." Naruto could hear the tone in her voice, it sounded so, helpless.

The kind of life Tora had. Naruto felt the need to comfort her. To let her know that he will always be there for her. The pain of loneliness, the feeling of having people ignore you for something beyond your control, he knows these things all too well.

Tora's breathing hitched, 'Is it-is it true, does he know the same pain I felt.' She watched as Naruto's expression turning into a sorrow one.

"I was hated in my village because of something I had no control over. No matter what I did to make it all disappear, I got nothing but hatred, anger, and fear staring at me by the villagers."

"They ignored me, they wanted nothing to do with me but to wish me to never had existed. I didn't know what to do either, all I could come up with was to prank people to get them to even notice me, but even that wasn't enough. I wanted to get rid of the hatred, the anger, the pain of loneliness. I didn't tell this to anyone, but I was on the verge of breaking apart, but then I found my precious people."

Naruto remembered the day clearly when Iruka put himself in harms way to save him from Mizuki. Iruka not only has saved him from Mizuki, he saved Naruto from falling too deep in the pit of the darkness. Iruka has no idea he saved Naruto more ways than he could possibly imagine. Images of all Naruto loved ones played through his mind "They're my friends. The ones who would always be precious to me, the ones who saved me from the pain of loneliness."

Tora's eyes widened in shock, knowing Naruto knew the same pain she'd felt until she met him.

"Then one day, one of my friends abandoned us. His names Sasuke, we never really got all that well together, and we really never were there for eachother but he was still my friend. I tried to save him, but his anger towards his brother and my village drove him to deep into the darkness that even I couldn't pull him out."

It was the one thing that Naruto never forgave himself for.

His failure to save his friend.

"Naruto-kun," she said softly in surprise.

"I want to go see the Professor. I don't believe we're getting the whole story here, and we'll ask him what really happened." Naruto put one of his hands on Tora's cheeks, and strokes it gently. "I-I want to ask you a question. I have a feeling that I'm not going to find my answers from the Professor. I want to travel the world to look for a way home, but I have a problem. I don't have a Pokegirl to travel with me...," he trailed off with a smile.

'Is he really going to ask me...' Tora trailed off in thought, hoping what she's thinking is right.

"I wanted to ask you if you would want to be my Pokegirl." He watched as her cat like eyes, sparkling with yellowish and a mix of emerald filled with tears on the verge of falling, widened even more in shock and surprised by what Naruto is asking of her.

Can't Naruto find a Pokegirl that's stronger than her?

Why her?

Doesn't he want a stronger Pokegirl?

"Why me?" she asked just above a whisper.

Naruto just smiled. "In the short time I have known you. You have became my friend, and someone who is precious to me. I promise I will always be there for you, to make sure you never feel the pain of loneliness again. And the one thing you should know about Naruto Uzumaki, is that he never breaks a promise" Naruto brushed a few of her stray strands out of her forehead, leaning forward, placing a soft kiss and pulled back with a gentle smile. "Dattebayo."

Naruto watched as a tear descended down Tora's cheek. Naruto gives her a warm, fox like smile.

"You know, It's okay to cry when you're happy."

And just like that, the dam broke down.

**_(Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood: Ending 2 Let It Out, by Miho Fukuhara.)_**

She let it all out. All those years never letting herself cry, thinking it would just make her look even more weak. She completely let it all out. Finally having a purpose, and truly feeling happy for the first time in her entire life. Shaking and sobbing uncontrollably in Naruto's arms, she could do nothing but cry, finally having someone to be their for her.

Naruto held her in his arms, just letting her cry on him as he silently comfort her. He looked up in the night sky, making a silent promise. To never let her down, and to always keep his promises. No matter what.

That's a promise.

* * *

**(Author Note: There was a slight problem with my computer. Apparently the computer didn't save when I corrected my mistakes, if you're reading this then I just uploaded with all of my mistakes corrected as best as I possibly could.)**

**Wow, just wow. Well, what do you guys think. I think I did not bad, but I would like to get your opinion on this chapter. To answer some questions out their there will be another character from the Naruto verse, and I will be giving some of Narutos Pokegirls similar personalities from the Naruto verse, I can't give him any the girls from the Naruto verse because of the story I planed out, but I will make their personalities similar to them. **

**I would like to get your votes on which Pokegirls Naruto should get, so google Pokegirls Pokedex and vote on you're favorite Pokegirl.**

**And I would like to thank all those who reviewed, and future reviewers. Remember people, you're reviews inspire to me to write. Review man!**

**So yeah, Tell me what you think. I would love to get your opinion on this story.**

**Now until next time. Watch out for my next update.**

**Sayonara. Everybody. This is Thatscool16 passing out, *THUD*.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, Everyone! **

**Sorry for the long wait, I had good reasons though. Anyway I want to start all over so I'm going to continue this story on 'A Lost Shinobi's Grand Pokegirl Adventure.'**


End file.
